


borderline

by ryutsukki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryutsukki/pseuds/ryutsukki
Summary: What lies between the line of love and hate?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	borderline

Hesitant, heated stares coupled with warm, wandering hands, and labored breaths. The line that was drawn between them blurred and everything was in adagio. 

~

Kurapika stared up at him, vision and head hazy. He should be panicking, should be pushing him away. He knew — they both knew — that this was wrong, but neither backed down. Whether because they both wanted this or no one was willing to retreat, it didn't matter. 

The space between them vanished and what transpired next was a flurry of intense, fierce kisses and unison of heartbeats.

Kurapika felt like drowning — and maybe he was. His lungs were heavy, and he could practically feel the burn of his eyes shining scarlet.

His head pounded. _Scarlet eyes._

The immeasurable remorse and shame settled on his chest, gnawing him inside. He couldn't breathe. And just like a stone in an enormous ocean, he was sinking. Oddly enough, he didn't even resist.

~

Pulling away, Chrollo gazed down at him, pupils blown. He watched as Kurapika's focus drifted far away, beyond past him; he knew that the sight of his flushed tear-streaked cheeks and dark ruby eyes will forever haunt him. For a second, he faltered and he wondered if this was how it's like to corrupt someone.

He'd never felt so much pride and disgust at himself.

"Distract me, please." Kurapika whispered, his shaky voice breaking him from his trance as the blond pulled him closer. Chrollo almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

But in truth, he was nothing but a thief, taking what he could and what he was offered with. Capturing his lips, Chrollo tasted guilt and sorrow — if it was his own or Kurapika's, he was unsure. 

~

What they were exploring was unmarked territory. A limbo wherein there's no distinct right or wrong, where moral compasses teeter from one side to the other, and their desires overtaking what little senses they've left, leaving them helpless but to conform to their base instincts.

Bites, bruises, frantic thrusts, and sinful moans littered the night — everything was desperate and characterized with raw, unadulterated want.

The next morning neither of them mentioned anything, and the line between them returned.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first kurokura fanfic that i've posted here, so please be gentle >.<
> 
> it's been quite a long while since i've written so i apologize for any grammatical mistakes and my rusty wordings lmao
> 
> any constructive criticisms are welcome! ((might edit this in the future)) and feel free to chat w me in the comments owo
> 
> that's all, stay safe everyone <3


End file.
